The Night Dragon
by Galaxy Eclipse
Summary: There's a new girl in Fairy Tail, and though she has her moments she's grown on everyone a bit. Maybe some more than others? A request for OC x Gajeel by Kiko Akira.


**This is an extremely overdue request for Kiko Akira for her OC Miyu and Gajeel. I am very sorry for taking so long! I hope that the end product at least gets close to your expectations...**

* * *

><p>After joining the Fairy Tail guild Miyu had mostly kept to herself, her shy personality getting the better of her. Whenever she took a job the night dragon slayer went alone, not trusting herself to approach someone without tripping up at least once. She had always been clumsy, so it lowered her self-esteem.<p>

_Looking in the mirror that night was like seeing a whole new person. Her left cheek was adorned with a black guild symbol, and her long gray hair was better kept than before. Even her light blue dress seemed to look less worn when put next to the proud mark on her face. Though she had had no chance to make friends her dark orbs already held more life in them, as if the mere aura of Fairy Tail lit their depths. Her only unchanged feature was her pale skin. It seemed as though nothing but a nasty sunburn could ever alter that._

A week of taking low class missions every day and returning by sunset was growing old. Couldn't she do anything else? Mira had told her that to go out on higher ranked jobs newer members had to be accompanied. Pouting Miyu glanced around for anyone who could come with her. Throughout her life her dragon slayer magic had scared a lot of capable wizards, so easily excited mages were out.

"Why do I have to bring someone with me?" The new guild member whined. "I'm perfectly capable of doing jobs by myself!" A snort from behind her drew her attention. It was one of her fellow dragon slayers, Gajeel Redfox.

Blushing indignantly she turned around and stomped over to him, tripping over a tipped over stool on the way. Hissing in embarrassment she stood and addressed him haughtily.

"You have a problem with the way I think?" Miyu growled in his face. His immediate laughter confused her. What was he doing?

"Newbie you've got a lot to learn. How much do you want to bet that you're not even sure how to really use that magic of yours?" The iron slayer's know-it-all tone could rub anyone the wrong way, but coupled with the fact that he was telling her that she couldn't use her own magic it was overly infuriating.

"Why don't we test that, hm?" She sniffed. "Come with me to my next job and see how I do. Regulations state that I need someone to accompany me anyway."

"That's so dumb. Why would I waste my time babysitting a weakling like you?" He stood, quite a bit taller than her 65 inches. "I have better things to do."

"Are you backing down from a challenge? I think that you're saying you _can't _go with me, not that you don't want to." Miyu's smirk reached new heights as she watched Gajeel struggle to come up with a way to respond without demeaning himself. Finally he sighed in defeat before his dark eyes met her own, a new fire burning within them.

"You'll be wishing that you didn't convince me to come watch you fail. I can make your life terrible in a tiny amount of time," his snarl was convincing, but it lacked actual bite. "Meet me in front of the request board tomorrow morning." Without further explanation he stalked away, ignoring her as if they had never spoken. With new confidence Miyu smiled and headed to Fairy Hills, the girls dorm. If she had managed to talk with one of the coldest, most closed-up mages in the guild she was doing pretty well.

When she awoke the following morning it was a tad later than she would normally get up, so she had to rush to get through her daily morning routine. In the end she ended up finger combing her hair on the way out the dorm's front door. Sprinting at top speed to the main hall she stood outside the door for a second to compose herself, hoping not to look like a scatterbrain when she opened the door. For some reason she was overly nervous as she strolled casually over to the request board and waited for Gajeel. Why was she so freaked out? Maybe because the iron dragon slayer was both her senior at slayer magic and Fairy Tail membership?

While she was deliberating she didn't immediately notice that the object of her fixation had entered the building. In the end it was her sensitive nose that alerted her to his presence. The firm, unbending metallic scent invaded her nostrils as he approached. It was steady and secure, but somehow almost a little gentle at the same time. Overall there was also the underlying "I'm dangerous" smell that came with being a dragon slayer.

'Stop over-analyzing his scent!' Miyu screamed at herself. 'This isn't the time to get sentimental.' Shaking her head she gestured to the papers tacked up.

"What do you want to do?" Might as well let him to choose to be fair, after all she was the one that egged him into coming.

"This one." The taller yanked off a sheet that had a medium reward offered for catching a group of bandits that was terrorizing travelers along a road a few hours away. Looking over his arm she determined that it was a job that she would have chosen for herself, if not for the fact that the bandits mostly seemed to strike during the day. Her night dragon slayer magic worked best in the dark, and it was also easier to sit in wait during the dimmer hours.

"Sounds great, let's get moving," her voice was excited, forgetting completely that she was supposed to be proving herself as capable to Gajeel. Hyped up over the potential of actually going somewhere new she started running off toward the train station without consulting her new partner first.

Back behind her Gajeel rolled his eyes and followed at a normal pace. It wasn't as if she could get the train to depart from the station early just because she was there. When he arrived she was already sitting on the vehicle, seemingly indifferent. 'Does she not remember that being on this monstrosity is going to destroy both of us in one go? It's obviously a form of transportation. I must admit it's much faster than walking though.'

Swallowing his already present nausea he sat down across from his gray haired counterpart, wondering if she had asked Wendy for the Troia spell to stop motion sickness. That was a smart idea, why hadn't he done that before getting on the train?

"Just puke away from me alright," he muttered despondently as the train started to pull out of the station. Miyu glanced at him questioningly before starting to gag. Slumping down onto the seat she just wished it was over already… And the locomotive had been moving for less than five minutes.

"Someone save me…" She muttered. If this torture went on for another half hour Miyu was positive that she couldn't make it without vomiting all over their compartment. As if her life depended on it she started to crawl towards the –agonizingly far away- window. Of course her usual clumsiness got the better of the Fairy Tail mage, and she flopped onto the ground with defeat. Gajeel's face wasn't on the ground, so it was safe to empty her stomach on the floor.

To her immense surprise a hand reached down to pull her up and over to the window. Barely managing to nod her thanks she stuck her head out. Unbeknownst to her the hand's owner was staring at her rather intently, with mischief in his eyes. Even plagued by the train Gajeel was certain that he could pull it off, so he shoved the other dragon slayer out the window and grabbed her arm before she completely fell.

"That demon Erza did this to _me_ last time… So it's your turn," he muttered.

When they reached their destination he allowed Miyu to drop onto the ground and slid out of the window himself. After all, it was much faster than walking down the entire coach to use the door.

"I am so getting you back for that later," his companion hissed under her breath in his direction as they walked out of the station.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he responded while he ruffled her already wind-swept hair.

"You'll wish you never said that."

"Yeah right."


End file.
